El Peligro de Amarte
by letritas
Summary: Rin queda inconsciente dentro de su bañera y tiene una pesadilla llena de muerte. Este sueño no fue gratis ya que de no ser por Kuro e Izumo hubiera perdido la vida dentro de este, llega Mephisto y lo lleva al edificio escenario de aquella pesadilla solo para mostrarle que no fue un sueño cualquiera y que tienen que buscar al protagonista de este.


_**Capitulo 1 "Extraños Sueños**_

A los pocos días de la batalla en contra de Santan, Tanto Mephisto como Rin habian sido liverados de sus cargos y así mismo puesto en livertad eincluso Mephisto habia regresadpo a su puesto como director la Academia de la Crus Verdadera.

Rin Okumura se despertaba en la cama de su cuarto como todos los días se estiraba placenteramente, una de las manos del ojiazul se estiro a acariciar a Kuro su felino amigo quien ronroneaba en respuesta de las caricias de pronto cuando por fin logro despejar sus ojos se sentó en la orilla de la cama con bastante calma puesto que era domingo así que no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a clases.

Ya de dirigió un ligero vistazo a la cama bacía de su hermano gemelo quien como todoslosdíashabía salido desde temprano. Después de dar un bufido de desapruebo se dirigió para el cuarto de baño donde prosiguió quitarse la camisa de su pijama y ver el extenso vendaje que rodeaba su abdomen, como en verdad queríaasearse se retiró las vendas solo para apreciar que las heridas sufridas en la última batalla ya llevaban mas de dos semanas y no habíanterminado de sanar, eso le preocupaba ya que anteriormentehabía tenido peores heridas que esa y habían sanado en minutos pero después de haber sido checado por varios doctores y exorcistas se había llegado a la conclusión de que al haber sido hechas por satán el rey de los demonios era lógico que no sanaran con el poder demoniaco así que tenía que esperar a que sanaran como si fuera una personacomún y corriente,

Después de divagar un poco y limpiar como todos los días su herida mientras se llenaba la tina de baño se dirigió a ella y se sumergió en un tranquilo baño de hiervas medicinales preparadas por Shiemi, la tranquilidad era absoluta, el silencio en el baño le causaba una relajaciónincreíble que en conjunto con el delicioso aroma de las hiervas medicinales lo fueron arrullando asta que se quedara completamente dormido.

**_Sueño de Rin_**

Un enorme edificio era consumido entre las llamas azules que anunciaban la presencia de Satán. La gente corría entre las llamas se veían demonios de todo tipo, algunos ya los había visto y otros no pero todos estaban atacando a las personas a su alrededor, él quiso ayudar así que des envaino su espada pero sus llamas azules no estaban, el se extrañaba de no sentir correr el poder de la sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas, pero eso no impediría que intentara ayudar así que corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas ya a una distancia prudente se estaciono junto a uno de los exorcistas que estaban peleando contra los demonios quien al parecer se le hacía conocido ya que era uno de los profesores de la academia de exorcistas La cruz Verdadera, él era el maestro en materia de cantos "Aria" así que en uno de ellos logro aprisionar a uno de ellos pero de las sombra apareció un enorme dragón negro que lo golpeo con una de sus enormes garras asiéndolo salir disparado en dirección de Rin quien se disponía a atraparlo para aligerar el golpe pero para la sorpresa del moreno fue atravesado como si fuese un fantasma lo que lo lleno de pánico y empezó a correr por todo el lugar buscando a alguien que lo pudiera ver a al menos tocar pero nadie era capaz de realizar dicha tarea pero entre todo el alboroto vio en el interior de edificio una explosión envuelta en llamas color magenta así que decidió ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba ya que llamas de un color extraño tal vez podrían explicar lo que sucedía.

Ya en el interior de dicho edificio Rin pudo apreciar muchos objetos religiosos de todo tipo y más que nada que todos eran utilizados para el oficio del exorcismo. Pero esto aligeraba su carrera y mucho menos lo detendría para ir a averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

En el interior del edificio se pudo ver la forma de una persona cubierta con una capa lo que imposibilitaba ver el rostro de esta, siendo feroz mente atacado por una entidad similar a una sombra que de pronto se en volvió en llamas azueles exponiendo así su identidad y lo que en realidad estaba pasando, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo rey demoniaco satán.

Siendo Revelada la identidad del sombrío ser la persona con quien combatía saco de entre la capa una espada muy similar a la que poseía Rin incluso el grabado en la empuñadura y funda eran casi idénticos a los de la suya, El ojiazul estaba petrificado por lo que había visto justo en cuanto la espada de aquella persona fue des envainada el cuerpo del anónimo se envolvió en aquellas llamas de color magenta que tanto habían llamado la atención del chico.

Después de aquella explosión de tan peculiar color una tercera persona hizo presencia en el lugar y ese era el mismo profesor a quien habida visto volar por lo aires hacer apenas unos momento que acompañado de una hermosa mujer habían llegado al lugar de la batalla. La mujer tomo las muñecas de la anónima presencia y envaino la singular espada, tomando a su poseedor y corriendo en dirección de una puerta en donde introdujo una llave mágica a la cual ya había visto en algún lugar, la mujer tomo una carta cerrada con un sello de cera que dejaba ver su relación con la academia La verdadera Cruz. Por ultimo abrió la puerta y abraso a la persona de rostro oculto cuando tanto la mujer como la otra persona fueron atravesados por eltrozo de madera envuelto en las llamas de satán quien estaba peleando que el profesor quien a ver esto hizo unas extrañas posiciones con las manos para después atravesarse una de ellas con un cuchillo bañando un tatuaje en su brazo de donde salió un enorme resplandor que fue consumiendo poco a poco el lugar dejando que Rin pudiera apreciar a la agonizante mujer empujando al anónimo e dentro de la puerta y diciéndole algunas palabras inaudibles para el ojiazul, en los últimos momentos de la escena cuando la persona quedaba dentro de la puerta pudo ver que en uno de los brazos de esta se veía un tatuaje que quedo extremadamente grabado en la memoria del chico quien fue atrapado dentro de la luz proveniente del profesor.

**_Fin del Sueño de Rin_**

Azumo – Okumura por favor despierta. OOOOkumuraaaaaaa despierta – Gritaba una chica de morado cabello y enormes cejas con un ojiazul totalmente desnudo entre sus brazos.

Rin – Cejitas cof cof cof ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – decía apenas consiente.

Kuro – Yo la llame, llevabas ya mucho tiempo en la bañera así que por tu herida al no poder abrir la puerta entre en pánico, así que tome las llaves y Salí por ayuda – dijo el sollozante gato demonio en aquella telepatía que compartían ellos dos.

Izumo – Lo que pasa es que iba por los pasillos de los dormitorios de chicas para ir a ver a Paku cuando me topé con tu gato que llevaba las llaves mágicas que llevaban a tu dormitorio, cuando el me vio salto sobre mi dando me las llaves y jalándome de los zapatos así que me preocupe mucho en la primera cerradura introduje la que me llevaba a tu dormitorio donde en cuanto abrí la puerta entro tu gato y rasguño fuertemente la puerta de la ducha entre y estabas inconsciente y desnudo dentro de ela... – intento concluir la chica cuando se percató que el chico seguía completamente desnudo, dejándolo caer al suelo volteando para otro lado con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas y un palpitar en su corazón que solo sentía estando cerca del chico, pero esta vez era mayor por la situación en la que estaban.

Rin – Oouch Que te pasa Cejitas – dijo cayendo al suelo y dando se un fuerte golpe.

Izumo – Tapate idiota, que no ves que estas desnudo – grito tapándose los ojos y aventando una toalla sobre el desnudo Rin que débilmente intentaba Levantarse ya que debido a su enorme Herida y lo poco acostumbrado que estaba al dolor se le hacía casi imposible.

El chico tomo la toalla y se levantó lentamente solo para dirigirse al armario y tomar un bóxer y un pantalón

Rin – No mires e cejotas – dijo el chico poniéndose la prenda que tomo.

Izumo – Como si quisiera hacerlo idiotaaaa – decía la chica mientras el corazón se le aceleraba por el cuadro del chico desnudo entre sus brazos, se llevó las manos al pecho para sentir el extraño palpitar en su corazón y preguntándose porque lo sentía si el era el chico que más detestaba en el mundo.

Rin – Ya está Cejotas, ya puedes voltear. Por cierto deberías cambiarte esa playera que pescaras un resfriado – dijo haciendo referencia a la húmeda playera de la chica lo cual permitía ver como se transparentaba la ropa interior de la chica y aventando una camisa blanca en el rostro de la chica, mientras colocaba desordenadamente algunas gasas alrededor de su herida.

Izumo – Okumura ni se te ocurra mirar Heeee – dijo agresivamente mientras se cambiaba la playera.

Ya una ves cambiada logro mirar a un chico que sufría sentado en una cama intentando poner correctamente las gasas en su herida, pero solo logrando un verdadero desastre con las mismas.

Izumo – En verdad que eres un desastre en esto, déjame ayudarte – dijo sentándose detrás del chico para poder reacomodar las gasas y limpiar como se debe.

La chica termino su trabajo esplendorosamente y solo le faltaba colocar la venda al rededor del chico ella sentía que estaba más calmada ya que su corazón parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Izumo – Oye ayúdame un poco y levántate para poder vendarte correctamente – dijo en forma de regaño para que el chico se levantar.

Rin – Si está bien Cejas enseguida – dijo levantándose rápidamente pero la chica rápidamente se hartó de la forma en que la apodaba, así que como venganza jalo fuertemente la venda que a su vez apretó demasiado la punzante herida del chico.

El apretón en su cuerpo provocando que al chico por un momento lo abandonaran sus sobre humanas fuerzas y perdiera el equilibrio dejándose caer para atrás intentándose agarrar de cualquier cosa que frenara su caída, para la mala suerte del par este se tomó dela camisa que cubría a la chica de grandes Cejas provocando que se desabrocharan todos los botones de la misma, la chica al intentar atrapar al chico también perdió el equilibrio yendo sobre el y cayendo en una posición poco favorable ya que la chica no solo se había retirado la playera, sino también el sujetador que llevaba bajo la misma dejando que el desnudo pecho del ojiazul quedara en pleno contacto con el suyo,

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un momento, la chica no sabía que pensar simplemente esto era demasiado asta para el más grande genio, el color se fue apoderando del rostro de Izumo, al igual que del de el ojiazul quien sentía una suave sensación en su pecho lo cual lo hizo tener una cara de verdadero idiota.

La sentía miles de sensaciones en ese momento así que no sabía que hacer para frenar la descarga de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Si las cosa iban de mal en peor ya que a los pocos segundos del anterior suceso se oyóun ...

Mephisto – diiiooos santo en verdad lamento interrumpir, eso me gano por visitar sin avisar – dijo apareciendo de la nada como ya le era costumbre en el dormitorio de los Okumura.

Izumo – Perdón director no es lo que se imagina – dijo saltando de la cama sin haberse percatado de la desnuda situación de su parte frontal.

Mephisto – no en verdad lo siento, bueno digo son jóvenes y están en la edad de estas cosas pero yo jamás pensé que esto entre ustedes dos, caray yo que pensé que se odiaban – decía el singular director de la academia tapándose los ojos al igual que un sonrojado ojiazul que señalaba a ciegas el descubierto pecho de la peli morada.

Izumo al percatarse de su situación se abrocho velozmente la camisa que le habían prestado.

Mephisto – Ara ara yo jamás te imagine tan pervertido he Okumura, digo el Cliché de la camisa blanca en verdad eres un estuche de monerías – decía con singular tono burlesco.

Izumo – No es nada de eso – gritaba una chica ruborizada hasta las orejas.

Rin – Vamos Mephisto deja de jugar que bien sabes que paso – decia un aburrido pelinegro.

Mephisto – Carai Okumura le quitas toda la diversión al asunto – se burlaba el docente.

Izumo – de que hablas Okumura – decía la confundida joven.

Rin – Que este idiota ya sabe lo que paso pero que está jugando contigo Cejotas – decía el chico mientras se ponía una playera

Mephisto – Cielos Okumura esa no es la forma de dirigirse al director de esta respetable institución – se burlaba el Profesor.

Rin – Ya déjate de bromas y dime que estás Haciendo aquí, no creo que solo vengas de visita – decía malhumorado.

Mephisto – Disculpe señorita Izumo pero le voy a pedir que nos deje a solas un momento – decia con seriedad impactante, provocando que a los dos chicos se les erizara la piel.

Rin – Por favor Kamiki Déjanos solos algo no me huele nada bien – decia igual de serio.

Izumo – Claro solo espero que no sea otra de sus bromas profesor ya que en verdad me preocupa su reacción – concluyo la peli morada tomando sus prendas húmedas y saliendo de la habitación.

Ya una ves que se fue la chica y asegurarse que estuviera lo suficiente lejos el profesor tomo una de sus llaves y la metió en la cerradura de la habitación.

Mephisto – Te mostrare lo que hay detrás de esta puerta pero quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie y si te lo muestro no es por que quiera sino por que es algo que les incumbe a ti y a tu hermano a quien por cierto no he podido encontrar desde anoche – decía mientras abría la puerta.

Ya abierta una puerta que aparentemente estaba en medio de la nada. Al pasar por ella se llegaba a un frio bosque que al parecer había sido lugar de una sorprendente batalla.

Rin – Oye Mephisto dime ¿donde estamos? – decía con desconfianza de las anteriores acciones por parte del profesor y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su preciada espada.

Mephisto – Bueno en realidad estamos en otro país, para ser exactos al sur de china – Decía Caminando cuidadosamente.

Rin – Y me podrías decir que carajos hacemos aquí – decía caminando con la misma cautela ya que le preocupada expresión del docente.

Mephisto – Lo que pasa es que en este bosque se encuentra el monasterio de los extintos frailes del sello blanco – decía mientras caminaba precavido.

Rin – Y que tienen de especial estos tipos – decía preocupado por el silencio. (Pensamiento Rin: Algo anda mal todo se escucha muy callado y tampoco se siente la presencia de algún animal y eso me preocupa ya que a estas horas de la noche se debería oír al menos a alguna lechuza o serpiente).

Mephisto – Ellos eran un grupo de exorcistas que se especializaban en técnicas del tipo "Aria" enfocadas en el sellado de demonios de gran poder pero algunos años después de la noche azul ellos fueron expulsados de la asociación vaticana de exorcistas, debido a que se sospechaba que le ocultaban cosas a la santa iglesia asi como se especulaba que escondían a otro semidemonio como tú – decía aun desconfiado.

Rin – Oye Mephisto sentiste eso – le susurro a su acompañante.

Mephisto – Si si lo sentí Alguien nos sigue verdad –respondió en vos baja.

Rin – Exacto esta detrás de nosotros tendremos que atacarlo, no creo que este aqui debido al lindo clima – susurro des envolviendo su espada y alistándola para atacar.

Mephisto – Y lo acorralo y tú lo acabas – dijo desapareciendo de la escena.

Justo después que desapareció Mephisto del suelo se alzaron unos enormes muros atrapando entre ellos a una misteriosa silueta, que fue acorralada por un chico envuelto en llamas azules.

Rin – No me des ordenes idiota – dijo lanzando una llamarada azul al interior de los muros que fue apenas esquivado por una forma familiar.

Yukio – Ni-san que haces aquí – decía saltando y por poco siendo atrapado por la violenta llama.

De los muros salieron unas gigantescas manos que atraparon en el aire al chico. Mientras el mayor de los Okuumura saltaba fuertemente y se tomaba de las manos de piedra que atraparon al personaje y ponía el filo de su compañera sobre la garganta del mismo.

Rin – Como se que en verdad eres el – Decía aun envuelto en llamas y sin separar la enorme navaja de la garganta del supuesto Yukio.

Mephisto – Porque no nos dices algo que solo verdadero Okumura-sensei sabría – Dijo apareciendo de la nada y parándose sobre aquellas extremidades de piedra que apricionaban al chico.

Yukio – Claro a usted Mephisto un día entre a su oficina y lo vi peinando una muñeca para niñas Barbie y la llama Sally e incluso la trae ahora mismo en la bolsa izquierda de su saco. Tu Rin te encargas de cocinar nuestros almuerzos pero siempre preparas un poco de mas por si algún día de estos aquella misteriosa Chica que te gusta se sienta a comer contigo y lo guardas en toper color rosa dentro de una bolsa de tela del mismo color - Dijo dejando callados a los dos, a lo que Rin metió una de las manos la bolsa izquierda del saco del docente y así sacando a una castañas vestida con el uniforme obligatorio de su academia.

Rin – Enfermo – dijo viendo con asco la muñeca y a su propietario.

Mephisto –Es un artículo de colección y ¿Me pregunto si en verdad le gustara el color roza a la señorita Izumo? verdad Sally dime ¿a ti te gusta el roza? – dijo al arrebatarle la castaña de las manos y peinando el largo cabello de la pieza plástica.

Rin – Estas equivocado ¿como si Cejotas fuera la única chica en la escuela? – reprocho el pelinegro mientras los bajaba a el y a su hermano.

Mephisto – Si no será la unica chica en la academia pero si a la única a la que encontrado en tu dormitorio. Pero dime Okumura-sensei que haces aquí – dijo recuperando aquella preocupante seriedad de hace algunos momentos.

Yukio – Anoche cuando estudiaba uno de mis cajones hizo un ruido como si lo abrieran con una llave desde el interior pero no lo pude abrir asta cuando este se quedó en silencio, ya cuando lo puede abrir estaban las llaves mágicas de Alfred-sensei y sus credenciales de identificación así como su anillo de exorcista acompañado de esta carta – dijo extendiendo el trozo de papel a Mephisto y Rin quienes al abrirla pudieron leer "Cuídenla por favor Hermanos Okumura"

Mephisto – que rayos querrá decir esto – Dijo con preocupación.

Rin – No se pero no me da buena espina el que este escrito con sangre.

Yukio – Eso es lo de menos a mi lo que me preocupa es que a podido matarlo si el era el exorsista mas cercano a ser paladin hoy en dia y no solo eso... –dijo pero fue interrumpido por Mephisto.

Mephisto – Cierto lo que en verdad preocupa es que a podido matarlo y no solo a el sino también a un grupo de exorcistas tan poderoso como los frailes del sello blanco – dijo aún más preocupado al ver un edificio hecho trizas.

Rin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ya que era el mismo edificio que aparecía en aquel sueño que por poco le cuesta la vida. En ese momento paso la imagen del tatuaje de aquella persona de rostro oculto así con el lugar en que había visto aquel ataque.

Yukio – Ni-san ¿te ocurre algo? – decía al ver el preocupado rostro de su hermano.

Mephisto salió corriendo del lugar en dirección del interior de edificio. El rostro de ese hombre lo habían visto vestido con mil y un muecas y expresiones, todas distintas pero jamás le habían visto una faceta como esta, su rostro estaba bañado en tristeza y agonía como si una parte de su alma hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo, había dejado caer al suelo su distintiva sombrilla la cual usaba como un bastón, su sombrero blanco había salido volando por la velocidad de su partida y al parecer sus ojos les estaban jugando una broma a los Okumura, ya que podrían jurar haber visto algunas lágrimas salir de los ojos de aquel singular hombre, que no paro de correr en dirección de una pared sin intenciones de detenerse, parecía que se estrellaría con la pared pero la atravesó cual fantasma.

Los dos chicos sintiera recorrer un escalofrió por toda su espalda ya que habían visto llorar a la encarnación del cinismo e hipocresía. El hermano menor corrió y se estrelló con la sólida pared, mientras su hermano corría dando la vuelta al edificio.

Rin – Magancee sígueme – dijo corriendo en dirección de un muro que parecía mas solido que el anterior pero de alguna forma parecía saber lo que hacía.

Yukio – Ni-san que haces – dijo mientras veía a su hermano tocar uno por uno los ladrillos de dicho monumento de piedra.

Rin – Carajo en mi sueño aquí estaba la puerta – decía sorprendiendo a su hermano menor que lo veía con incredulidad.

Yukio - ¿De qué sueño hablas? –decía mientras se acercaba incrédulo de su hermano bueno no es que siempre tuviera mucha confianza de lo que dice pero esta ves lo veía demasiado serio.

Rin - Aquí esta – decía mientras empujaba un ladrillo suelto asiendo así que un circulo mágico se activara y de la nada se construyera una enorme puerta abierta.

Yukio – diooos santo como lo supiste – decía sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Rin – Cuando hoy me estaba bañando quede inconsciente en la bañera y tuve un horrible sueño en donde este lugar era atacado por miles de demonios... y entre ellos estaba Satanas – suspiraba mientras atravesaba la enorme puerta y apreciaba un interminable laberinto.

Yukio – Mierda los frailes del sello blanco son conocidos por sus la estructura amurallada y complicada de su arquitectura similar a un laberinto, solo un verdadero Fraile del sello blanco podría atravesar este complicado laberinto – dijo haciendo referencia a los diez caminos que estaban frente a ellos.

Yukio – Y no recomendaría que nos separáramos puesto que no sabemos con qué nos podríamos encontrar en el camino – especulaba el de lentes.

Rin – Megane por aquí – decía corriendo por la última frente a ellos.

Yukio – Y como lo sabes ni-san – decía siguiendo su hermano.

Rin – Porque ya estuve aquí – decía corriendo velozmente por los distinto caminos.

Yukio – Si eso ya lo digite pero que más... – intento concluir pero se detuvo al ver que habían llegado al final del laberinto y dejándose ver un extenso patio lleno de cadáveres calcinados.

Rin – Mierda apresúrate Yukioooo – decía preocupando aún más a su hermano debido a quien cuando Rin lo llamaba por su nombre quería decir que se trataba de algo serio.

El silencio absoluto se apodero del trayecto mientras atravesaban el patio y entraban a un pasillo donde se podían ver utensilios de exorcismo de todo tipo algunos que el ni tan siquiera el un experto en documentación e historia del exorcismo había ni tan siquiera visto en su vida.

Atravesaban el pasillo y llegaron a una parte del edificio que estaba prácticamente en ruinas, que parecían provocadas por una fuerte explosión debido a las paredes carbonizadas.

Yukio – ¿Que paso aquí? – le preguntaba a su hermano quien había puesto sus ojos sobre un Mephisto que se encontraba llorando de rodillas frente a una puerta de madera con partes carbonizadas y apenas cerrada.

Mephisto – Ya la busque por todos lados cada puerta de este maldito edificio la derribe buscándola y no esta. ¿Por qué no está? Esta es la última – decía con las manos en el suelo arañando con las uñas el sólido concreto, con una expresión que jamás creyeron vivir lo suficiente como para verla en el rostro de aquel hombre que bien podría ser la misma cara del cinismo y desprecio, esa expresión era de un dolor inhumano, como si le arrancaran a pedazos el alma.

Rin – Y por qué no la abres y punto – decía el chico esperando que lo que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta no fue lo mismo que se encontraba en el mismo lugar pero dentro de su sueño.

Mephisto – Porque por que no no no no nooooo no tengo el valor suficiente ya que si lo que busco esta detrás de esta puerta, lo mas probable es que... Es que ella este muerta – dijo rompiendo en un llanto y llevando la cara al suelo y con un gesto realmente patético que jamás se hubieran imaginado los hermanos ver en el rostro de aquel hombre.

Yukio – Díganos que busca Profesor – dijo preocupado por la aberrante expresión de Mephisto.

Rin – Si tu no la abres lo are yo, yo si quiero saber que carajos hay detrás de esta puerta – Decía ocultando el hecho que se encontraba rezando dentro de el para que al atravesar esa puerta no estuviera aquello que vio en su sueño.

Rin dirigió una de sus manos y la paso sobre la perilla dando vuelta de la misma y dejando ver un escenario que provoco que deprimente Mephisto se levantara lleno de ira.

Continuara...


End file.
